


Хотя бы раз

by CathrineBush, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Glory Hole, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Как бы ты поступил, если бы любил кого-то так долго? Упустил бы шанс? Я так не думаю.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Criminal Minds Миди 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Хотя бы раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innokentya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/gifts).



Наверное, это особая форма мазохизма — зализывать раны, сидя за барной стойкой в том же клубе, который для него открыл человек, что эти самые раны нанес. Метафорические, конечно, но от этого не менее болезненные.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Всего одна фраза, а Спенсер уже, кажется, целую вечность не может собраться и сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, кроме совершенно обычных слов, сказанных шутливым голосом.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Скорее всего, Дерек просто хотел остаться в одном номере с Гарсией, видя, как тяжело ей дается расследование и пребывание вдалеке от благ цивилизации. Наверное, он просто опасался, что она развалится на части, если останется в одиночестве, когда Эмили и Джей-Джей решат ночевать вместе, как и всегда. Возможно, он просто стремился поддержать лучшую подругу, а не ранить Спенсера, но…

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Слова, которые Дерек выбрал, для обозначения своей позиции, были слишком красноречивыми, чтобы не обращать на них внимание. Спенсер не знает, вкладывал ли его друг-коллега-личный супергерой — почти невозможно понять, кем они друг другу приходятся сейчас, — какой-то подтекст в сказанное, но он сам не может его не видеть. 

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Трудно понять, какой из двух возможных вариантов того, почему Дерек озвучил все именно так, ранит Спенсера больше: внутренняя гомофобия или обычная усталость от его проблем. Наверное, он даже не хочет знать, какой из них правдив. По крайней мере, сейчас.

За последние полчаса к нему подошло уже три человека, желая познакомиться и приятно провести время, и, пожалуй, стоит наконец-то сосредоточиться именно на этом. И перестать спрашивать себя, был ли в словах Дерека какой-то намек.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Они никогда не говорили об этом. С того самого момента, как вскрылась правда. 

Все началось с Эмили и дела, в котором они расследовали убийства людей при власти, совершенные работницей эскорт-службы, с которой Хотч, кстати, на удивление легко нашел общий язык. На обратном пути в Куантико Эмили принялась рассказывать о неловком разговоре Спенсера с «мамочкой», которую они допрашивали вдвоем. И не то чтобы Спенсер действительно ничего не знал о чужих кинках и фетишах или не имел своих собственных, но все решили именно так, и спорить было бесполезно. Более того, Дерек, с присущей ему насмешливой опекой, пообещал заняться его образованием в сфере секса при первом же удобном случае. Спенсеру тогда очень сильно хотелось пошутить на эту тему, но он сумел сдержаться и не сделать ситуацию неловкой. А Дерек обещание действительно сдержал, появившись в субботу после обеда на его пороге и сообщив, что у них великие планы.

Великий план состоял в посещении стриптиз-клуба, БДСМ-кафе, нескольких секс-шопов, очень странной конференции и даже мастер-класса по оральным ласкам. Именно после мастер-класса Спенсер все же не выдержал и спросил, почему Дерек так ограниченно подходит к этому вопросу и вычеркивает из процесса обучения всевозможные кинки, связанные с мужчинами. Это не было каминг-аутом, он всего лишь пытался указать на просчет в чужой системе и прекратить наконец-то это до чертиков смущающее времяпровождение, но Дерек, отойдя от первого шока, просто отвез его в «Вавилон».

Гей-клуб, находящийся всего лишь в миле от его дома и о чьем существовании он ранее не подозревал, стал для Спенсера настоящей отдушиной. Даже сейчас, попивая через трубочку яркий коктейль под недоуменным взглядом нового бармена и слегка качая головой в такт громкой музыке, он постепенно расслабляется и все меньше думает о чужих словах.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Они ни разу не поднимали тему сексуальной ориентации друг друга с того вечера, как Дерек привел Спенсера в «Вавилон» и насмешливым голосом сообщил, что для тех, кого интересуют всякие кинковые вещи с мальчиками, он может предложить публичный секс или анонимный перепих — в местной версии глори хол. И, конечно же, взмахнул рукой в нужном направлении в случае каждого из вариантов для большей наглядности. 

Именно в тот момент внутри Спенсера впервые загорелась надежда, что, возможно, у него есть шанс с Дереком, раз уж тот не просто знает о существовании этого места, но и хорошо в нем ориентируется. Существовала небольшая вероятность, что он не настолько натурал, каким всегда пытается казаться. Надежда лишь окрепла, когда Дерек окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, заметив на запястье Спенсера печать клуба, в который он решился зайти снова спустя несколько недель после первого раза.

Все надежды Спенсера рухнули, как карточный домик, когда в гостинице в миром забытом маленьком городке на Аляске не хватило номеров на всю команду, а Дерек озвучил свои требования, прежде чем все остальные вообще осознали ситуацию.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Вероятность того, что умение хорошо ориентироваться в «Вавилоне» в случае Дерека никак не связано с его ориентацией, была крайне высока, на самом деле. Он мог там бывать, когда работал копом. Он мог посещать это место во время расследования какого-то дела в те два года, что он был частью команды до того, как Спенсер присоединился к ОПА. Он мог приходить туда с друзьями, коих у него наверняка великое множество, кроме команды, учитывая, насколько сильно Дерек является социальной бабочкой. И нет ничего удивительного в дружбе с представителем нетрадиционной ориентации и совместном посещении гей-клубов, это не то же самое, что вместе делить номер. 

Совместная ночевка с кем-то вроде Спенсера по определению не могла хорошо восприниматься, учитывая травму, перенесенную Дереком в детстве. И то, что это совершенно разные вещи, которые нельзя ставить в одну категорию, почти не имеет значения, когда ты травмирован и испуган. 

Если Дерек все же гетеросексуален, то его поведение и слова вполне понятны и ожидаемы. Они не должны задевать. Но задевают.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Спенсер неловко улыбается симпатичному темнокожему парню на противоположном конце стойки, который заказал для него еще один коктейль, и просит бармена поблагодарить его. Скорее всего, если тот не потеряет к нему интерес в ближайшее время, Спенсер закончит свой вечер, отсасывая ему в уборной. Почему бы и нет? Все равно тот, с кем бы он действительно хотел проводить время, ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован. 

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Спенсер крутит в руках телефон, пытаясь набраться смелости, чтобы спросить, что Дерек имел в виду. Открывает диалог с их перепиской, набирает сообщение, стирает. В голове так много слов, но ничто не кажется правильным. На что Дерек намекал? 

Он не заинтересован в отношениях с мужчинами? Или его не привлекает конкретно Спенсер? Возможно, он вообще не стремится пока что быть с кем-то связанным чем-то серьезным? 

Может быть, в этом не было никакого романтического или сексуального подтекста, и Дерек просто от него устал? От вечных проблем, кошмаров, необходимости спасать и вытаскивать со всех неприятностей.

Наверное, он пытался сообщить, что ему нужен перерыв, пришло время отдохнуть и сложить с себя полномочия личного супергероя.

Почему-то от этого не становится легче.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Спенсеру даже эйдетическая память не помогает точно вспомнить, когда все началось. Но он никогда не забудет момент, когда впервые подумал об этом осознанно. Они тогда вернулись из Лос-Анджелеса, и все его мысли крутились вокруг возможного романа с голливудской звездой, если он решит дать им с Лайлой шанс. Если поверит, что ее чувства к нему не выдумка или способ справиться со стрессовой ситуацией. Из речи Дерека о том, что это не случайность, все нормально и логично, ведь Спенсер был ее защитником и героем в сложившихся обстоятельствах, он вынес лишь понимание того, что не стремится к таким отношениям. И что у него тоже есть человек, которого он считает героем. И вообще, и лично для себя. 

Дереку он об этом, конечно же, не сказал. Их дружба оказывается куда важнее, чем гипотетическая вероятность взаимности.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Впервые Спенсер называет Дерека своим личным супергероем, как раз тогда, когда они спят вместе. В прямом смысле. Делят один номер на двоих, потому что в ближайшем к полицейскому участку отелю не осталось достаточного количества свободных комнат, а им двоим не повезло вытащить короткие соломинки. 

Спенсер отчаянно старается не спать, опасаясь кошмаров, но усталость берет свое и он проваливается в сон. Просыпается с бешено колотящимся сердцем из-за Дерека, трясущего его за плечо. Тот ни о чем не спрашивает, лишь притягивает в объятия и гладит по спине, а Спенсер только и может, что повторять «спасибо», не понимая до конца, за что именно благодарит: за то, что вытащил из кошмара или что был рядом на том проклятом кладбище в чертовой Джорджии. Он же тогда одним взглядом заставил подняться с колен и продолжить бороться. 

Той ночью, окончательно успокоившись после кошмара, Спенсер говорит Дереку в первый, но далеко не последний, раз, что тот его личный герой. В последующие несколько месяцев это становится новой нормой.

Дерек помогает ему слезть с наркотиков и хотя бы за это заслуживает звания супергероя. За каждый раз, когда приезжал посреди ночи, не позволяя натворить глупостей, и ни разу не осудил, находя Спенсера в ванной, сидящего подогнув под себя ноги, и гипнотизирующего ампулы с дилаудидом. За то, что помог пройти через ломку и ни разу ничего не сказал в ответ на все ужасные вещи, которые Спенсер наговорил в особо плохие моменты. За каждый раз, когда придумывал все новые и новые поводы отправить домой, прикрывая перед Хотчем и Штраус, находя его в уборной ФБР, свернувшегося на полу, дрожащего, невыносимо жаждущего новую дозу. За все полуночные разговоры и объятия после кошмаров. Просто за то, что был рядом в самый худший период жизни.

Спенсер не только не прекращает говорить Дереку о той роли, которую ему отвел, но и подкрепляет свои слова действиями в ближайший Хэллоуин, подарив тому красивый кожаный ремень с пряжкой в виде знака Бэтмена. Дерек глупо улыбается, слушая, даже по меркам Спенсера, длинную речь, почему именно этот супергерой — все дело в том, что он единственный из всех известных ему персонажей комиксов связан с правоохранительными органами, — а после притягивает в объятия и благодарит.

Следующий месяц он носит только этот ремень. Выглядит странно. Но мило.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Спенсер качает головой, грустно улыбаясь воспоминаниям, и все же отправляет Дереку сообщение.

«Почему ты это сказал?»

Ему нужно знать, что толкнуло человека, который год за годом только и делает, что не упускает ни одной возможности быть рядом в надежде уберечь Спенсера от этого мира или самого себя, на то, чтобы так категорически отказаться от этой возможности.

Дерек ведь не способен уйти, даже если его прогоняют. Как при расследовании дела Райли Дженкинса, когда Спенсер был вынужден столкнуться со своим прошлым, или в ситуации с сибирской язвой. О миллионе случаев слишком навязчивой заботы, когда он вышел на работу, после ранения в колено, и говорить нечего.

Спенсер никогда в этом никому не признается, но, когда Дерек устроил Росси неделю мелких пакостей, после того, как узнал, что тот заставил его спуститься за уликами по склону, опасаясь запачкать новые итальянские ботинки, он наслаждался каждой секундой чужого ворчания. Потому что знал: Дерек сделал это ради него.

Потому что Дерек его супергерой.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

Спенсер допивает коктейль одновременно с тем, как телефон сигнализирует о новом входящем сообщении. 

«Ты сейчас вообще о чем?»

Спенсер прикусывает губу, стараясь заглушить рвущийся наружу смешок. Дерек даже не понял. Невероятно. Ему так смешно, что это грозится перерасти в плач.

Нет. Не сегодня. Не здесь. Не из-за Дерека.

Спенсер сжимает кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь, и прячет телефон в карман джинсов, так и не написав ответ. 

Расплатившись по счету, встает со своего места, и криво улыбнувшись парню, что не так давно угостил его коктейлем, кивает в сторону уборной. Это сложно, конечно, назвать анонимным сексом сейчас, когда он знает, кто за ним следует, но какая разница.

Спенсеру просто нужно перестать думать.

_Я не сплю с Ридом._

***

Дверь в туалет мягко отсекает громкую музыку, оставляя только едва уловимый ритм и басы. Спенсер проходит мимо раковин и писсуаров, мельком взглянув на свое отражение: его глаза блестят — то ли от выпитого, то ли от нервного возбуждения, то ли от предвкушения. Он отказывается анализировать свое состояние, потому что тогда просто передумает и уйдет прочь. Все-таки это совершенно не в его правилах: заниматься сексом, когда он опьянен, и неважно — алкоголем или эмоциями.

Две кабинки из восьми заняты, двери остальных распахнуты. Спенсер выбирает дальнюю и заходит внутрь, закрываясь на защелку. Здесь гораздо громче шум вентиляции, гудящей над головой, чем музыка из общего зала. А еще влажные хлюпающие звуки из занятых кабинок. 

Спенсер опускает крышку и садится на унитаз, предварительно осмотрев его и удовлетворившись относительной чистотой. Да, конечно, в любом другом случае он бы и думать не стал о том, чтобы отсосать или отдрочить незнакомцу в не идеально убранном туалете. Но все еще: _Дерек. Не спит. С ним._

А когда дело касается Дерека, Спенсер не то чтобы мастер принимать разумные решения. Заниматься сексом назло — главное, не думать, что самому себе — в немного загрязненной кабинке в уборной гей-клуба с незнакомцем, пожалуй, не худшее из них.

Спенсер нервно приглаживает волосы и ухмыляется, разглядывая криво выведенное «врата в рай» ровно над дырой в перегородке. В голове почему-то возникает картинка со звуком: стоит просунуть в дыру член, как из-под потолка раздается пение ангелов. Новый уровень богохульства, Спенсеру есть чем гордиться. 

Встрепенувшись, он слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь в туалет — по музыке, ставшей на мгновение гораздо громче. Уверенные шаги выдают того парня, которого Спенсер уже заждался. Он даже не задумывается и заходит в соседнюю кабинку. 

Спенсер сглатывает и вытирает мигом вспотевшие ладони. Ему кажется, что в дырке тут же должен появиться член, но секунда сменяет секунду, а ничего не происходит, и тогда он говорит:

— Если ты заинтересован в минете — стукни дважды. 

Его голос звучит настолько хрипло, что Спенсер сам себя не узнает, но, наверное, это даже к лучшему, хоть он и морщится недовольно. Через несколько мгновений относительной тишины раздается двойной стук в перегородку. Спенсер выдыхает и жмурится, отказываясь анализировать испытываемые от этого эмоции. 

Он облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы и встает на колени, поборов желание бросить на пол туалетной бумаги. 

Сквозь дырку видно не так много, но Спенсер ухитряется заметить, что его партнер уже стянул штаны и белье и теперь стоит, надрачивая себе сомкнутым кулаком. 

— Позволь мне, — хрипит Спенсер в дырку, а сам пытается рассмотреть детали, но света не хватает. Только видит, что ногти у партнера коротко обстрижены, а сами пальцы длинные. И хватка на члене крепкая и уверенная. 

Спенсер хмурится, но не успевает поймать за хвост какую-то мысль — партнер просовывает свой возбужденный член в дырку. Спенсер с облегчением замечает натянутый на него презерватив и легко проводит пальцем по ярко-розовой головке, а потом обхватывает его ладонью, наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью. Член у его партнера крупный и толстый — то, что Спенсеру как раз надо. 

Снова облизнувшись, Спенсер закрывает глаза и обхватывает губами головку, медленно насаживаясь на член почти до самой перегородки. Он ведет языком по набухшей вене, ощущаемой даже через слой латекса, и довольно хмыкает, когда стон из соседней кабинки перекрывает и шум вентиляции, и хлюпающие звуки других посетителей. 

Именно ради подобного Спенсер приходит сюда. 

Именно ради подобного Спенсер встает на колени перед дыркой в перегородке одной из кабинок. 

Именно ради подобного… И надежды. 

Да только теперь уже точно ясно, что… 

Спенсер распахивает глаза и смотрит на криво выведенную надпись прямо перед собой. Его губы сжимаются крепче, руками он неловко тянется к своему поясу, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма, и у него даже вроде как выходит стянуть джинсы вместе с бельем на бедра. 

Его колени протестующе ноют, когда он дергается, раздвигая ноги немного шире, но парень с той стороны стонет наоборот благодарно. Спенсер кончиками пальцев ощущает, как подрагивает перегородка, словно парень беспомощно хлопает по ней ладонями и толкается бедрами, вжимаясь в дыру максимально. 

Спенсер отстраняется, чтобы размять челюсть, а парень пользуется моментом и просовывает в дырку свои пальцы. 

— Хочу потрогать твой рот, — почти неразборчиво звучит с той стороны, и Спенсер зачем-то подается ближе, позволяя ладони коснуться своей щеки, провести кончиками пальцев по губам и так же быстро исчезнуть. 

Кожа в местах прикосновений пылает фантомным пожаром, губы немного покалывает. Спенсер заторможено двигается, когда парень снова сует свой член в дырку. Обхватив губами головку, Спенсер мягко ее посасывает и надавливает языком на уздечку, а сам думает, что раньше никто не пытался его потрогать. Не вот так, когда он сосет член в соседней кабинке. 

Хотя как-то после минета один парень похлопал Спенсера по щеке и, довольно оскалившись, сказал: «Ты отменная соска». 

Наверное, это единственный недостаток анонимного секса: никогда не знаешь, кто окажется в соседней кабинке — по ту сторону дыры, — если вы даже словом не обмолвились перед этим. Впрочем, при его работе в этом заключается и главное достоинство: возможность минимизировать риск, что кто-то его запомнит и раскроет, поставив под удар репутацию и службу в ФБР, где основная часть сотрудников только для видимости являются терпимыми к чужим… особенностям. А значит, ради возможности оставаться неузнанным, можно и потерпеть нескольких мудаков.

Спенсеру кажется, что этот парень не такой. По крайней мере, улыбался он у стойки бара вполне себе очаровательно. И в любом случае, никто не заставляет Спенсера выходить из кабинки одновременно с ним, когда они закончат. 

Очередной приглушенный гортанный стон возвращает Спенсера обратно в реальность, в которой он скользит губами по пульсирующему члену, и при этом дрочит себе в такт. Спенсер привычно размазывает подушечкой большого пальца предэякулят по головке, скользит сомкнутым кулаком по члену, а сам насаживается ртом так быстро и сильно, что заднюю стенку глотки начинает саднить. 

Спенсер прикрывает глаза, но не до конца, чтобы оставаться _здесь_ , не представлять с той стороны кого-то _другого_. Он даже думает о том, чтобы потрахаться нормально, но у него с собой нет пакетика со смазкой, а секс по слюне с такой дубиной Спенсера, наверное, все же не привлекает. 

Хотя ему приходится сглотнуть слюну и глухо застонать, когда он представляет, как этот толстый и пульсирующий член медленно растягивает его задницу, пока Спенсер насаживается по дюйму. Ему кажется, это могло бы быть совершенно изумительно, а главное — он не сразу забудет о подобном сексе из дискомфорта в заднице. 

Обычно Спенсер не позволяет себе подобного из-за работы — никогда не знаешь, выдернут тебя в выходной или нет. Но мечтать о том, как он стоит в этой самой кабинке, раздвигает ягодицы руками и медленно трахает себя толстым членом незнакомца — _хорошо_. 

Чувствовать прилипшую рубашку ко взмокшей от напряжения спине — _хорошо_. 

Представлять дрожащие от пронизывающего удовольствия колени — _хорошо_. 

Настолько хорошо, что Спенсер кончает в свою ладонь и немного пачкает перегородку и свои болтающиеся на бедрах джинсы. Он стонет и жадно сосет, сжимая губы, языком надавливает на член, чувствуя все набухшие венки даже так, сквозь безвкусный латекс. Ему недостаточно просто чувствовать тяжесть члена во рту, ему нужно больше, но приходится довольствоваться малым. 

Спенсер немного разочарован, когда чувствует пульсацию члена во рту. Парень кончает, очевидно, не выдержав его напора. Кончик презерватива наполняется спермой, Спенсер смотрит на нее и машинально облизывается, но парень убирает член и, кажется, обессиленно приваливается к противоположной перегородке. 

Тщательно вытерев пальцы туалетной бумагой, Спенсер пытается спасти и ткань джинсов, но слишком мешкается и вздыхает тяжело, осознав, что сперма уже впиталась, оставив белесые пятна. 

Когда он снова заглядывает в дырку, он ожидает, что кабинка окажется пуста, но парень все еще там: заправляет член в трусы. Спенсер уже собирается встать и хотя бы пересесть на унитаз, чтобы дать коленям отдохнуть, когда замечает отблеск. Парень как раз застегивает ремень, и тусклый свет отражается в пряжке. 

Спенсер немеет и обессиленно жмурится. 

Пряжка у ремня в виде знака Бэтмена. 

И даже в таком свете виден кусочек отколовшейся в одном месте эмали. А значит это _тот самый_ ремень и _та самая_ пряжка.

***

Люди часто говорят, что своих желаний стоит бояться, поскольку они имеют свойство сбываться. Спенсер никогда раньше этого не понимал. Разве не в этом смысл того, чтобы вообще мечтать?

Сидя на полу туалетной кабинки, опершись на стену и уткнувшись лицом в колени, в попытках остановить приближающуюся паническую атаку, Спенсер как никогда хорошо понимает, почему исполнение желаний не несет за собой ничего хорошего.

Каждый раз, переступая порог «Вавилона», он надеялся, что однажды по ту сторону дыры окажется Дерек. И после неловкого разговора, когда все выяснится, они смогут попробовать стать чем-то большим.

Что же, стоит порадоваться — его мечта наконец-то исполнилась. Только долгожданное ощущение счастья все никак не приходит.

Более неподходящий момент, чтобы столкнуться с последствиями случайного секса со своим лучшим другом, Спенсер даже не может себе представить. Не после того, что сказал Дерек. А просто промолчать и сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, кажется не слишком правильным. Да и вряд ли ему бы это удалось.

Спенсер, забывшись, страдальчески стонет, на что сразу же слышит из-за перегородки:

— Все хорошо, красавчик?

Внутри поднимается иррациональная волна злости. Мало того, что Дерек отталкивает _его_ , так он еще и называет прозвищем, которое Спенсер считает только своим, всех подряд?

— Эй, красавчик, ты меня слышишь? Что происходит?

В этот раз чужой голос доносится уже со стороны двери, а не из соседней кабинки; видимо, Дерек, почувствовав неладное, готовится выбить дверь. Настойчивый стук только подтверждает эту мысль. Надо собраться с мыслями и ответить, пока Дерек не ворвался внутрь, сталкиваясь с горькой правдой о том, с кем провел этот вечер. Только у Спенсера нет ни капли сил не только на то, чтобы подделать голос, но и на то, чтобы просто промычать что-то относительно вразумительное, успокоив тем самым чужую панику. 

Он пытается встать с пола и хотя бы пересесть на унитаз, чтобы его не ушибло дверью, если Дерек все же ворвется внутрь. Вряд ли им удастся нормально поговорить, если один из них получит сотрясение мозга. 

Ноги совершенно не держат Спенсера, плохо обработанные швы на стыке плитки больно врезаются в ладони, когда он пытается опереться на стену, чтобы помочь себе; чужой напряженный голос, продолжающий звать его ласковым прозвищем, с каждой секундой раздражает все больше, так что он просто не выдерживает.

— Не называй меня так, — кричит Спенсер, и прежде чем он понимает, что наделал, Дерек ему отвечает.

— Как скажешь, Рид, — говорит он смиренным голосом. — Мне просто нужно знать, в порядке ли ты.

— Все просто супер, — раздраженно шипит Спенсер, а потом до него доходит.

_Рид._

Дерек его узнал.

Паника грозит накрыть с головой, поскольку он совершенно точно не готов вести неловкий разговор о случившемся прямо сейчас. Лучше бы вообще никогда, конечно, но он все еще реалист и понимает, что поговорить придется. Хотя бы не около полуночи в уборной гей-клуба, когда они только пару часов вернулись с дела, которое и стало причиной всей этой дурацкой ситуации.

— Точно? — подозрительно уточняет Дерек, и Спенсер наконец-то понимает, что казалось ему странным с самого начала. 

Дерек абсолютно _не удивлен._

Паника отступает, быстро сменяясь злостью.

— Ты знал? — спрашивает он напряженно. Дерек не отвечает, так что Спенсер повторяет свой вопрос.

— Послушай, красавчик…

— Я же попросил не называть меня так, — замечает он с раздражением. — Еще раз, Дерек, ты знал, что здесь я?

— Открой дверь, и мы нормально поговорим, — говорит тот, уклоняясь от прямого ответа.

— Я задал вопрос, — чеканит Спенсер.

Раздаются тихие шаги, музыка на несколько секунд становится громче, а после снова затихает после хлопка двери. Кажется, парочка, что предавалась здесь низменным удовольствиям еще до них, решила уйти, избегая грядущего скандала.

Проходит несколько минут, но Дерек так и не отвечает. Стоит неподвижно у его кабинки и молчит.

— Морган, черт подери, ответь на долбаный вопрос, — Спенсер повышает голос, не выдержав напряженного ожидания.

— Да.

Спенсер издает нервный смешок. Один, второй, третий, все грозится перерасти в истерику, и это последнее чего ему хочется прямо сейчас. Он с силой прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы успокоиться, и чувствует металлический привкус во рту. Прекрасно. Вечер становится все лучше и лучше с каждой секундой. 

Спенсер качает головой, глубоко вдыхает, а после тянется к защелке на двери. Дерек смотрит на него глазами побитой собаки, всем видом выражая раскаяние, но Спенсер на это никак не реагирует. Толкает плечом, проходя мимо, и направляется к умывальнику.

К счастью, Дерек молчит, пока Спенсер сплевывает скопившуюся кровь, промывает несколько раз рот, набрав в ладонь воды, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы остановить кровотечение. 

— Как ты мог? — спрашивает он устало, закончив со всеми процедурами. Дерек отводит взгляд. — Правильно, не отвечай. Вряд ли ты сможешь придумать что-то, из-за чего мне не захочется тебе врезать. Ты проиграл спор? Тебе было скучно, и ты решил развлечься за счет моих чувств? Что тебе показалось настолько важным, чтобы пожертвовать нашей дружбой?

— Что? — Дерек хмурится. — Я бы никогда так не поступил.

— Правда? — Спенсер горько улыбается. — Разве не именно это ты сделал, засунув свой член в дырку, точно зная, что по другую сторону нахожусь я?

— Я не хотел, чтобы все так обернулось.

— А чего же ты хотел? — спрашивает Спенсер, наклонив голову и постукивая пальцами по раковине, на которую опирается. Дерек несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, наверное, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. После третьего повторения такого цикла, Спенсер поднимает руку, останавливая его. — А знаешь, пожалуй, не стоит отвечать. Я не хочу слышать ложь. С меня хватит разочарований на сегодня.

Спенсер качает головой и направляется к двери. Он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться со всем сейчас. Хочется домой и проспать все выходные, а придя в понедельник на работу, обнаружить, что все случившееся — лишь игра разума, и лучший друг не решил его использовать по каким-то абсолютно непонятным и ничего не оправдывающим причинам. 

— Спенсер, — зовет его Дерек, отрезая путь к двери и хватая за руку.

— Отныне для тебя я доктор или агент Рид, — ледяным голосом сообщает Спенсер, выпутываясь из чужой хватки. Задумывается, а после все же уточняет: — При команде можешь звать просто по фамилии, им не обязательно знать об этом. А теперь дай мне пройти.

Наверное, Дерек замечает что-то в его взгляде или голосе, потому что отступает от двери, подняв руки.

Спенсер покидает уборную, где его жизнь перевернулась, а после и клуб вообще, ни разу не обернувшись.

***

Насколько глупой оказывается надежда скрыть все от команды, Спенсер понимает, едва переступив порог комнаты для брифингов в понедельник утром. На выходных он подстригся, как и всегда, когда жизнь преподносит неожиданные сюрпризы, а он не может справиться со стрессом. Наверное, это немного драматично, но ему становится легче, так что какая разница.

Вот только по странной сложившейся традиции, каждое изменение его имиджа Дерек (Морган, мысленно напоминает он себе) обязательно комментирует. Только не в этот раз. Наверное, понимает, что после всего случившегося, лучше промолчать и не привлекать к себе внимание лишний раз. 

Но именно его молчание заставляет Хотча нахмуриться и недоуменно посмотреть на каждого из них. А после, видимо, не желая привлекать внимание остальной команды к их с Морганом усложнившимся отношениям, он отпускает свой собственный комментарий о вероятном присоединении Спенсера к бойз-бенду. Все смеются и пытаются продолжить шутку, прежде чем наконец-то приступить к обсуждению их дела.

Второй замечает Джей-Джей. Проходит всего лишь полтора часа после шутки Хотча, когда она переводит такой же недоуменный взгляд со Спенсера на Моргана и обратно. Хочется тихо выругаться, потому что он очень глупо раскрылся, отреагировав на ответ Моргана Росси, спросившего в чем смысл соцсетей и почему его вообще должно волновать, чем занимаются другие люди.

Вот только в чужих словах Спенсеру слышится намек, и хотя он всячески игнорирует попытки Моргана поговорить и объясниться, не замечать и не реагировать на отдельные слова, где ему видится скрытый смысл, все же не получается.

_«Это и смешно. Не должны, но всем хочется верить, что на свете существует хоть кто-то, кого они интересуют»._

Что он хотел этим сказать? Точно ведь хотел, Спенсер даже не сомневается, уж слишком выразительный у Моргана был взгляд.

Когда они заканчивают разбор дела, Джей-Джей на правах лучшей подруги пытается завязать с ним разговор, но Спенсер не терпящим возражений тоном сообщает, что не намерен это обсуждать.

Впрочем, они все не оставляют регулярных попыток его разговорить. 

Росси приглашает к себе на ужин, когда они возвращаются домой, успешно раскрыв преступление и поймав убийцу. И Спенсер, конечно же, соглашается, ожидая, что вся остальная команда тоже там будет. О чем очень сильно жалеет, прибыв по указанному адресу и обнаружив, что это вечеринка для двоих, где его весь вечер будут пытать.

Наверное, именно из-за необходимости увиливать от разговора с Росси весь вечер он настолько морально вымотался, что когда в субботу вечером на его пороге появляется Прентисс, он просто захлопывает дверь перед ее носом, сообщив, что не готов сплетничать. Только она не сдается и, воспользовавшись своим комплектом ключей от его квартиры, все же заходит внутрь. После короткого спора и ее обещания не лезть к нему в душу, они проводят достаточно неплохой вечер вместе, распивая бутылку красного сухого за просмотром «Доктора Кто».

Единственной, кто не пытается лезть к Спенсеру с душеспасительными разговорами, оказывается Гарсия. То ли и так знает о произошедшем на правах лучшей подруги Моргана, то ли просто не видит нарастающего напряжения. Впрочем, когда оно достигает своего пика, это замечают все. 

Спенсер не особо сдерживается в выражениях, сообщая, куда Морган может засунуть свои извинения и объяснения, совершенно забыв, что они стоят посреди основного офиса на глазах не только команды, но и остальных сотрудников отдела. 

— Рид, Морган, зайдите ко мне, — напряженно говорит вышедший из своего кабинета Хотч.

— Не сейчас, — медленно говорит Морган, неверяще смотря на Спенсера, а после, сжав кулаки, покидает офис.

— Рид, — нетерпеливо напоминает о себе Хотч, и Спенсер подчиняется, направляясь в кабинет начальника.

Хотч взмахом руки указывает на диван, предлагая Спенсеру присесть, и сам делает также. Это сбивает с толку и больше напоминает подготовку к разговору друзей, а не выговор от начальства. Видимо, заметив недоумение в его глазах, Хотч тяжко вздыхает и сразу объясняет:

— Я не собираюсь тебя отчитывать, ты достаточно умный и ответственный и понимаешь, что твое поведение неуместно в стенах Бюро. Раз ты все же позволяешь себе подобное, значит, никакие мои слова не сумеют тебя убедить.

— Тогда зачем ты меня позвал? — недоуменно спрашивает Спенсер, немного расслабляясь.

— Потому что у меня есть просьба.

— Какая?

— Поговори с Дереком и дай ему возможность объясниться. Я не хочу никого из вас переводить в другую команду, но если так продолжится, у меня просто не останется выбора.

— Я не могу, — выдыхает Спенсер устало и съезжает по спинке дивана немного вниз. — Он поступил как последний му… — замолкает, вспоминая с кем он разговаривает, и подбирает другие слова. — Друзья так не поступают, в общем.

— Значит, я был прав, и вы переступили черту дружбы, а теперь не знаете, что с этим делать, — говорит Хотч и сжимает пальцами переносицу. 

— Что? — хрипит Спенсер, подобравшись. — Но как?

— Это моя работа — все видеть, — мягко улыбается тот. — Каким бы я был начальником, если бы не замечал очевидного?

— Очевидного? — недоуменно переспрашивает Спенсер.

— Естественно, — хмыкает Хотч. — Вы последние четыре года ходите по этой тонкой грани, рано или поздно должны были перешагнуть.

Повисает неловкая тишина, пока Спенсер отчаянно пытается подобрать хоть какие-то слова, чтобы исправить ситуацию и разубедить Хотча, но Джей-Джей, зашедшая в кабинет с вызовом от Штраус, не оставляет ни единого шанса.

— Пообещай мне, что ты поговоришь с Морганом, — просит Хотч, вставая с дивана.

— Я подумаю, — отвечает Спенсер, не желая врать.

— Это больше, чем ничего. 

Хотч покидает кабинет, оставляя Спенсера размышлять обо всем озвученном и предполагаемом, но прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, разворачивается и, мягко улыбаясь, доверительно сообщает:

— Не для протокола, но, как ваш друг, я буду рад, если у вас все получится.

— А как наш начальник? — непонятно зачем спрашивает Спенсер.

— А как начальника, меня ваши отношения не касаются, пока это не влияет на работу и команду, — отвечает тот и наконец-то уходит к Штраус. Скорее всего, выслушивать лекцию, что его подчиненные себе слишком много позволяют.

Становится немного стыдно.

***

Четыре года.

Четыре года тупой надежды, что однажды Дерек (нет, не Морган, потому что после разговора с Хотчем сил злиться и врать самому себе не осталось) откроет глаза и заметит его. 

И когда это действительно произошло, все обернулось такой катастрофой, что совершенно непонятно, как все исправить. И можно ли это вообще сделать? Потому что чувство предательства и использованности за две недели так и не покинуло Спенсера.

Он в пятый раз обходит квартал, где живет Дерек, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь настроиться на разговор, когда на телефон приходит сообщение.

«Потому что боялся и не знал, чем все обернется, если я позволю себе быть рядом с тобой, как того хочу. Теперь мы это знаем».

Спенсер недоуменно хмурится, неспособный понять, о чем Дерек говорит. В первую минуту ему даже кажется, что тот ошибся номером, но после вспоминает свое сообщение ему, отправленное _тогда_.

Впрочем, понимания, после всего случившегося, чужой ответ не добавляет. Спенсеру кажется: он упускает что-то важное или просто боится поверить. Ему нужно услышать все прямо, без всей этой излишней завуалированности, и все для себя решить.

Он разворачивается на полпути и направляется к дому Дерека, пока не растерял остатки смелости, чтобы поговорить и выяснить все раз и навсегда. Благо, открывают ему почти сразу, не оставляя шанса сбежать.

Они обмениваются формальными приветствиями, а после молчат все время, пока Дерек варит кофе. И еще пять минут после, так и не решаясь нарушить неуютную тишину.

— Почему? — все же спрашивает Спенсер, вкладывая в этот простой вопрос всю свою боль, обиду и, что самое смешное, надежду. Потому что вопреки всему, а особенно здравому смыслу, какая-то часть его хочет верить: все произошедшее не было жестокой шуткой и его чувства действительно взаимны, просто Дерек не нашел нормального способа это выразить. И какая-то часть его готова того простить. Сейчас, когда эмоции улеглись.

Наверное, любые доводы разума бессильны против любви.

— Потому что устал, — говорит Дерек, и это совершенно не то, что Спенсер ожидает услышать. Все сомнения и мысли о том, что лучшему другу и личному супергерою надоела его компания, разом возвращаются, пробуждая внутри желание поскорее уйти из чужого дома.

— Я не понимаю? — то ли утверждает, то ли спрашивает Спенсер, все же взяв себя в руки.

— Устал ждать и надеяться, что ты однажды обратишь на меня внимание и ответишь взаимностью. Устал избегать возможности оставаться с тобой наедине в неформальной обстановке, боясь выдать себя и испугать тебя. Устал быть твоим другом, когда больше всего хочется прижать тебя к стене и целовать, пока губы не будут болеть. Шесть лет молчания — слишком долгий срок.

— Шесть? — удивленно переспрашивает Спенсер, сосредотачиваясь на деталях, а не неожиданном признании.

— Ага, — невесело хмыкает Дерек, крепче сжимая в руках чашку. — С того момента, как ты, едва переступив порог главного офиса, врезался в меня, уронив мне на ноги кипу книг и пролив на рубашку кофе.

Спенсер чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть, покрываясь румянцем. Столько лет прошло, а все еще стыдно. Так себе получилось знакомство. Хотя…

— Стой, я правильно понимаю, что ты… — замирает, пытаясь подобрать более нейтральное слово, чем то, что вертится на языке. — Что я тебе понравился с первого взгляда?

— Что я в тебя влюбился, — поправляет Дерек. — Называй вещи своими именами.

— Почему ты не сказал?

— А что бы это изменило? Посмотри, к чему нас привели мои действия, даже друг другу в глаза взглянуть не можем.

— Только дело не в твоих чувствах, а в том, как ты их выразил, если это так можно назвать, — не выдерживает Спенсер, повышая голос. — Ты воспользовался моим незнанием.

— А что мне еще оставалось делать? — отвечает Дерек обреченно. — Я хотел хотя бы раз узнать, каково это быть с тобой. Хотя бы один чертов раз. Не ставя при этом нашу дружбу под угрозу. Да, я облажался, не спорю, но как бы ты поступил, если бы любил кого-то так долго? Упустил бы шанс? Я так не думаю. 

— Ну уж точно не стал бы обманывать, — раздраженно шипит Спенсер.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, — устало качает головой Дерек.

— Я не понимаю? — Спенсер удивленно смеется. — Это я не понимаю? Серьезно?

Внутри поднимается новая волна разрушительной злости, смешанная с каким-то горьким весельем, и Спенсер поспешно встает из-за стола, пока не наговорил лишнего. Ему срочно нужно подышать.

Дерек догоняет его уже в коридоре, хватает за руку — это становится дурной привычкой — и ничего не говорит, но взглядом умоляет остаться. Спенсер несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь, дергает рукой, намекая, что пора бы отпустить, а после толкает Дерека к стене.

— Ты хотел знать, как бы я поступил? — напряженно спрашивает он, вглядываясь в глаза напротив. Дерек облизывает губы и кивает. — Я бы признался в чувствах, а после начал действовать, удостоверившись сначала, что никого не задену своим поступком. Знаешь как? Спросив. Честно и открыто.

Спенсер замолкает, переводя дыхание, и не отводит от Дерека взгляда. Только после минуты напряженного молчания он понимает, что находится к Дереку слишком близко. Настолько, что чувствует его дыхание, замечает, как подрагивают его ресницы. Спенсер медленно облизывается и сокращает расстояние между ними почти до нуля. На секунду кажется: его сердце выскочит из груди, настолько он в ужасе от того, что собирается сделать, но Спенсер тоже _устал._

— Так вот, Дерек, — шепчет Спенсер, почти касаясь своими губами чужих, — я люблю тебя. И собираюсь сейчас поцеловать. Ты не против?

Дерек заторможено кивает и наклоняет голову, чтобы было удобнее. И Спенсер целует, поражаясь своей смелости. Мягко и аккуратно, едва касаясь. Дерек на вкус как кофе и фруктовый лед, и это такое потрясающее сочетание, что Спенсер не сдерживает довольный стон и проводит языком по нижней губе, стремясь лучше распробовать. После, следуя исследовательскому интересу, касается зубов, прося впустить, и когда Дерек открывает рот шире, погружается внутрь. Дерек, кажется, только в этот момент по-настоящему отмирает и, убедившись, что все реально, отвечает на поцелуй с огромным рвением. Он целует яростно и как-то отчаянно, словно стремится взять все и сразу. Словно хочет успеть насладиться, пока это не закончилось. Словно… боится, что Спенсер передумает и уйдет.

— Эй, — шепчет Спенсер, отрываясь от манящих губ и проводя большими пальцами по линии чужого подбородка, мягко поглаживая и успокаивая. — Притормози. Нам некуда спешить, вся ночь впереди.

Дерек отвечает ему кривой усмешкой и подталкивает к спальне очень решительно.

— Не осуждай меня, красавчик. Я чувствую себя человеком, подыхавшим от жажды среди пустыни и наконец добравшимся до оазиса.

Спенсер фыркает, но решает, что сегодня он не будет спорить. Пусть хотя бы эта ночь будет _нормальной_. У них еще такого не было.

Задумавшись над тем, как прекрасно звучит «у них», пусть и не произнесенное вслух, Спенсер теряется и не замечает, когда Дерек успел раздеться, да еще и расстегнуть половину пуговиц на рубашке Спенсера. 

Он смиренно вздыхает, понимая, что бесполезно просить сбавить темп: Дерек сейчас действительно похож на дорвавшегося безумца, и, возможно, Спенсеру это даже нравится.

Нравится видеть явное доказательство слов Дерека.

Нравится чувствовать желания Дерека.

Нравится _отвечать_ Дереку взаимностью.

Кровать Дерека гораздо удобнее кафельного пола в туалете. Тишина, прерываемая лишь их стонами и вздохами, гораздо приятнее. И даже сам воздух, оседающий на влажной от пота коже, Спенсеру нравится гораздо больше. И не только потому, что все это — принадлежит Дереку. Кровать, воздух, сам _Спенсер_.

А еще: Спенсер _видит_ Дерека. Этого хватает, чтобы сделать прошивающее волнами удовольствие ярче, объемнее. 

Спенсер крепче сжимает пальцы на плечах Дерека. Он смотрит и не может прекратить, желая, чтобы новая картинка заменила все те, что случились раньше. 

Мысленный кадр с Дереком, получающим оргазм, теперь будет самым любимым у Спенсера. Он даже чувствует вдохновение и желание собрать целую коллекцию таких кадров, но сам достигает оргазма и безвольно теряется в пространстве, осознавая только, что они с Дереком все еще рядом.

Много позже, когда Дерек погружается в объятия Морфея, Спенсер рассматривает его с мягкой улыбкой и думает, что хотя впереди множество сложных разговоров и других испытаний, прежде чем они снова по-настоящему будут в порядке, он готов к любому из них. 

Он вообще к чему угодно готов, пока неотъемлемой частью его жизни является новая истина.

Дерек Морган очень даже спит со Спенсером Ридом.

_Только с ним._


End file.
